Happily Never After?
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: Vivi has returned from the demon world after a heart-breaking three year absence. Hana has grown up to be a beautiful young lady. But can this pair of star-crossed lovers find their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

So I really, REALLY hated the ending of Hana to Akuma. I loved Vivi, I loved Hana. Hell, I even loved Klaus! I just think the ending could've been sooooo much better! Ugh, that has been the manga I have been the most upset at. I started yelling at the computer. While crying! One of the best I've ever read, and yet... GRRRRRR!

Anyway, this is how I wished it would've ended. One of many. Really, I'm not incredibly picky. It just has to have a non-depressing ending. I would've been happy with just the first half of the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana to Akuma. If I did, I would not have added the last bit of the chapter!

Moving on. And sorry for my ramblings. By the way, this takes place after chapter 57. (I think I got that right. It's the second to last chapter, anyway.) And I know they stayed in Vivi's mansion in the demon world, but in my version they were in the human world. It just works out better.

Kudos if you actually read this far.

* * *

><p>Hana skipped up to the mansion she called home. She had recently just moved back in, Vivi having finally returned from the demon world. Later than he'd promised, but that didn't matter. They were together again. Finally. There was so much that she wanted to say, but that could come later. They did have forever, after all.<p>

The young woman looked down at the ring on her hand. She didn't remember putting it there, so she assumed it had been Vivi. But why hadn't he said anything that morning? Hana blushed furiously as she remembered the night's... sleeping arrangements. She was no longer the naïve little girl she had been when Vivi had left. Her friends had filled her in on a lot while he had been away.

"_Vivi, can I sleep with you tonight?" Hana asked, knowing full well what she was implying._

"_Hana-sama, you can't!" Toni exclaimed, outraged._

_She merely looked up at Vivi, the begging clear in her eyes. Vivi turned to the butler. "That'll be all for tonight, Toni. Leave the tea there and remain in your quarters for the rest of the night."_

"_B-but..." Toni nodded his head in defeat. No matter how much of a paternal instinct he felt for the girl they had picked up that fateful winter day, Vivi was still... well, Vivi. And nothing would change his mind. "Alright, Vivi-sama. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Yay! Thank you Vivi!"She ran into what used to be her room and searched through the drawers. Thankfully, there was still some clothes that she'd left behind, including a white silk nightgown that wasn't _too_ small. She ran back into Vivi's room, disappointed that he was already in the bath. After all, a girl very well can't go to bed without taking one first, now can she?_

_Hana padded up to Vivi's bed. It seemed even bigger than when she had...left. If that was even possible. The pillows, though it had only been a few hours since they'd returned, still smelled like him. She laid down inhaled deeply._

_She didn't mean fall asleep. Honest. It was just that, after the day she'd had, Hana was thoroughly exhausted. And it felt so _nice_ to be back home._

_And she just fell asleep._

_But she was home at last._

* * *

><p>When Hana had woken up that morning, she was confused at first. The large canopy bed she was in was not even remotely similar to the futon she had at Ayame's. And there was certainly not a lovely, half-naked man lying next to her, his arm pinning her down.<p>

It took a moment for her to adjust. And once she had, Hana snuggled up to Vivi's chest. She smiled happily and fell back into a deep sleep.

Well, Hana's actions had woken Vivi. But unlike her, who was still quite innocent, Vivi couldn't go back to sleep immediately. Or ever, for that matter. But he was content to just watch her sleep. Vivi had gone so long without seeing her, and she had matured into such a beautiful young woman. It had only been three years, and there was already a significant difference.

Only three years, and she was already a physical match for him. And why was she letting down her guard around him? Granted, he'd practically raised her (or, rather, had his staff raise her). But still. He was a _demon_. His kind ate hers for dessert. And here she was, curled up beside him without a care in the world.

He'd been able to resist before. But now, after three years... his self-control was already being strained.

But he'd just missed her so much. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that.

Hana turned over in her sleep to face him. Still asleep, she mumbled incoherently. Vivi was able to make out a single word-his name.

She was dreaming about him?

A gentle smile found its way onto his face. Reaching into the bedside table, Vivi pulled out a small velvet box. It was such a small thing, but it could say-or not say- such important things.

He took a steadying breath. It was much harder than he had imagined; much more so than the first time he'd done this. And Rosemary had been looking right at him. But the simple act had meant nothing to him then. And it meant the world now.

Ever so gently, Vivi slipped the delicate rose ring onto Hana's third finger.

Hana, of course, had no memory of this. But Vivi did. And he was reminded of it every time he saw her. Whether it was as they passed each other in the halls, when they sat down together for meals, or even when he awoke to find the single red rose outside his door. Three years had passed, but some things just naturally fell back into place.

But most things were harder. Much harder.

Vivi didn't know how much time they would have together, or even if she would want him. She had only been a child by human standards - a baby by a demon's - when he had left. Things had changed so much.

Like a kid with his first dog after one had passed, Vivi was afraid.

He didn't want to lose the one thing that he held dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, but between homework, homework, and then some more homework (and vacation. Yay Berlin!) I got almost nothing accomplished. So here it is. Stop bugging me, demented2thecore!

* * *

><p>Hana sat up in the bed, silk sheets falling from her shoulders. Noticing she was awake at last, Toni asked her what tea she would like with breakfast. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood to put up with her surrogate father, for Vivi was nowhere to be found. Hana let out a heavy sigh. <em>Nothing new there.<em>

After that first night, she wasn't allowed to sleep with Vivi. He just wouldn't let her. But no matter how late she stayed up, nor how early she awoke, it was nearly impossible for her to find her demon.

Looking down at the delicate rose ring on her finger, Hana flopped back down onto the bed. Lately, it seemed as if Vivi had been avoiding her. When they passed each other in the halls, he was almost always immersed in one book or another, at mealtimes he would quickly each his food and disappear back into his study ̶ a place she was never allowed in. And he never even mentioned the roses she continued to leave for him.

Hana was getting tired of Vivi's continued absence in her life. For goodness' sake, she was in love with the man! Well, demon, but it didn't matter to her. Her teachers had continued to tell them love is blind, and she didn't think they knew how true that was.

Heavy footsteps echoed as someone walked into Hana's room. "Go away. I'm not ready for breakfast yet, Toni."

"Who said it was Toni, idiot?"

Eyes wide open and awake now, Hana looked right into Vivi's eyes. The deep, dark abysses were sucking Hana right into him. Her heart beat so hard she thought it was about to burst out of her chest. Vivi closed the few centimeters between them and kissed her on the mouth.

She tried to untangle her hands from the sheets, but Vivi wouldn't have it. One of his own trapped hers underneath it and his other wrapped itself in her long straight hair.

Just as Hana had wrestled her hands from Vivi's grasp and was about to tangle them in his midnight locks, Vivi pulled away, leaving Hana gasping for breath.

"Good morning."

It was the best morning ever.

* * *

><p>The two of them walked hand in hand to the rose gardens where Toni was pouring tea at the breakfast table. As they approached, Toni moved to pull out the chair for Hana, but Vivi shook his head slightly. Instead, he let go of Hana's hand and turned into a gentleman. After making sure she was seated, Vivi dismissed Toni and grabbed Hana's hand.<p>

She wasn't sure what caused the change in Vivi, but Hana certainly enjoyed it.

"Hana," she looked up and was quickly pulled into his eyes again. "I have to leave again."

"WHAT?" Hana jumped to her feet, her heart beating erratically. "But, but you can't! You just can't, Vivi! You just got back! Please, don't just leave me again." Stalking around the upturned table, Hana clutched him by his collar. "And you can't, under any circumstances, leave me forever. I don't _care_ how many holes there are in the demon world. It's just not enough to risk losing you again. And whatever happens, you are not staying there permanently! Eleanor said ̶ "

She was cut off by Vivi's deep chuckle. "Don't worry my love. It's only for a few days. I'll be back before sunrise on the third day."

The tears that had threatened to spill over during Hana's tirade finally succeeded, but now they were tears of sorrow, not tears of anger. She threw herself onto his lap, and the hands that were once clutching his collar wrapped around his neck.

"You promise to come back?"

"Promise." Even if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hana waved as Vivi donned his top hat and descended into the demon world. But as soon as he was out of sight, Hana let the façade slip and went to her room to sulk.

_I miss him already._ How was she to survive a few _days?_ It hadn't even been a few minutes! "Toni, I'm going to sleep some more," Hana called as she trudged up the stairs.

The butler shook his head sadly. He couldn't blame Hana for her mood, but Vivi was doing what he thought he had to. If it was up to him, Toni wouldn't have given up the chance to spend even a few days with her, since her fragile days were numbered. Unlike a demon's...

"That's it!" Toni cried out, suddenly realizing what it was he had been missing. "Oh, this changes everything!"

* * *

><p>Vivi sat slumped in one of Moritz's library chairs, reading a book. But not just any book. No, it was a book about a romantic relationship between a human and a demon. Or rather, a lack thereof.<p>

_While it is to be noted that many demons have claimed to have claimed a human partner, it is untrue. Long ago, it was thought to be a symbol of great power to take a human bride, but it soon became known the dangers of such relations._

_No matter the demon, nor the human, the result was always the same: the human never survived the first night._

It was depressing, to say the least. _Hana would not-_ Vivi couldn't even think the words. _Well, no matter. I just won't touch her. Much like it used to._ He felt significantly better after having made up his mind, but the deepest part of his heart shattered at what was to happen. But he had to do it. Those three years were not going to have been wasted.

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly for Hana. They were as exciting as if she had spent the time watching grass grow. In fact, she had tried that to see if it was indeed as boring as her friends claimed. And indeed it was.<p>

Vivi returned after three days in the demon world. But Hana didn't see him until the fourth. He had not come to tell her he was back, nor did he take his normal place at the supper table. In fact, she wouldn't have even known he was back if she hadn't seen him walking through the stone courtyard. But he paid her no mind, except to dart out of the way when she ran up to hug him. No words were exchanged; no cheesy 'I missed you' lines were spoken aloud.

So Hana found herself once again locked up in her room. She refused to speak to any anyone, and her food was left untouched outside her door where Toni would leave them at regular intervals.

Toni tried to open the subject to Vivi. He merely grunted in response. "It's none of my business what the brat does. If she doesn't want to eat, don't force her. And stop interrupting me when I'm working!" He threw a book at Toni's head, who from there on, didn't attempt to talk to Vivi again, except to bring in meals. But much like Hana's, those too were left untouched.

"It's just plain ridiculous! Those two should just be honest with each other. And I thought they were making progress, too!" Toni grumbled as he donned gardening gloves. As he was picking some roses to put alongside Hana's food, Toni found one of Hana's drawings. It was a few years old, but it had a picture of the other humans Hana had befriended during her time at school. "I know exactly what to do." If Vivi wouldn't make up his mind, Toni would do it for him. And already a plan was forming in his mind. All he needed was a telephone number...

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm going!" Momo pulled on his shoes and was about halfway out the door when his mother came up.<p>

"Not to that mansion again. Momo, I told you. It's dangerous to go there at all, much less as often as you did. I was hoping you'd finally outgrown that rebellious phase..."

Momo sighed. "I told you, it's not haunted. Besides, there's a friend of mine that's living there now. Remember Hana? The girl from school I brought over sometimes? The one who fell in love with our flowers? Well, she was living with a woman named Ayame for a while, but moved back to the mansion as soon as the owners came home. And anyway, she really needs my help, Mom. So please, I have to go. It's important!"

The middle-aged woman sighed. "If it's that important to you, I guess you can. But be home buy dinner." Without another word, Momo was out the door and racing to help the girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

* * *

><p>Toni waited anxiously by the door. What was taking that human so long? Maybe he should have taken the carriage. But it was much too conspicuous...<p>

There was a light knock on the door, and Tony sighed with relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he could've been kept waiting.

A tousle-haired boy came dashing into the marble-floored foyer. "Where is she?" he demanded, not caring what the butler thought of him. As it was, Toni merely rolled his eyes and started up the stairs. After a moment's hesitation, Momo followed up after him.

Time seemed to stretch as Toni led the way up to Hana's room. What was only a few minutes became a few hours. At last, the butler stopped outside a mahogany door. "Here we are. But I warn you now boy, if my master finds I have invited you here for her, neither of us will live to see the light of day." Toni halted for a moment before continuing. "But please, do what you can to help her."

Step 1, complete.

All he needed was to get Vivi to talk. And live through the day, of course.

Toni hesitantly knocked on Vivi's bedchamber door. No response. Ever so slightly, Toni pushed open the thick oak door and peered in at the bed. Instead of a Vivi-sized lump in the middle, and no broken vases at Toni's feet, the impossible must have happened. Or Hana's early mornings had just rubbed off on Vivi, for he was nowhere to be found.

It was a significant setback, but nothing the talented butler couldn't handle. And so Toni went in search for Vivi.

* * *

><p>Momo knocked insistently on Hana's bedroom door. He heard a muffled "go away," from her room, but decides to ignore it. Toni had given him a task, and the means to complete it. The doorknob turned easily in his grasp. Pocketing the key, Momo stepped into Hana's usually bright room.<p>

Having only been in it once, Momo couldn't make exact comparisons, but the changes he saw were significant. The velvet drapes that used to be pulled back to let in the sunlight were now tightly shut. The vases that once held flowers of all colors held now only cobwebs and spiders.

When he first walked in, he had completely missed Hana. But a second look made him stagger back. If only Toni had come to him sooner.

Hana was curled up on her side in the corner clear across the room, right next to her nearly empty dresser. Her silky white nightgown hung limply on her bony shoulders. The sparkle of youth and laughter that had made Momo fall in love with her was gone, replaced with hopelessness and heartbreak.

And it was all Vivi's fault.

* * *

><p>Toni searched high and low for Vivi, but he was nowhere to be found. As a last effort, Toni checked outside Hana's room. But even that was empty. <em>I just hope that boy will do as he should.<em> He bowed his head in defeat. Even if the boy somehow managed to encourage Hana, it was all for naught if Toni couldn't find Vivi.

Once again pulling on his gloves, Toni picked up his watering can and proceeded to give his beautiful flowers life. As he was making the rounds, a hand darted into the sun and grabbed his ankle. Toni landed painfully on his rear, the watering can bouncing away uselessly.

"Unhand me, you miscreant!" Toni tried shaking off the hand, but to no avail. Why wasn't the boy upstairs with Hana? And why was he attacking Toni, of all people.

"Shut up Toni."

Suddenly, it made sense. The hand that held his ankle slowly released him, the long, elegant fingers retreating back into the sweet darkness.

"Vivi, what are you doing out here? In the garden, of all places! It's already noon." Toni slid under the plants to sit beside his master. This was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. "And what's going through that head of yours? You're both the same, you know. You and Ha-"

The hand that just had a hold on Toni's ankle curled itself around Toni's neck. "Don't you ever," Vivi growled, "say that name in front of me again."

Toni managed a small nod, and let out a sigh of relief once Vivi had removed his hand. "But still, something must be done. Vivi, you're just sitting around, doing absolutely nothing of consequence. Even if Ha- she isn't around, you're still a high-ranking demon. You have certain responsibilities that must be taken into consideration. Such as choosing a wife."

Vivi growled under his breath, a slight warning for Toni. He continued, but watching his words as he spoke. "All I'm saying, Vivi, is that power as great as yours should be passed on. Both as a duty, and a sense of pride."

"Who cares what everyone else thinks? Moritz has given me orders to stay here. It's not like I can just go to the demon world long enough to choose a bride, and besides, who would be willing to come up to the surface for so long?"

Toni looked at him pointedly.

"Alright, I get it. But I got bored, okay? It wasn't even supposed to have gone on this long. I would've left already if not for H-" Vivi cut himself off before he could mention Hana. But Toni jumped at the opportunity.

"But she's found someone, Vivi. That boy Momo has started to talk to her again."Vivi sat in silence, so Toni pressed on. He was almost there. "In fact, he came over, just a little while ago. I couldn't find you, so I let him in and led him to Hana's room." A slight twitch, which would've gone unnoticed by Toni, had he not been keeping such a close eye on Vivi. "I think this'll be good for her. In fact, Momo has told me of his plans to take Hana as his own."

In less than the blink of an eye, Vivi had Toni up against the side of the greenhouse. "What. Did. You. Say?" With each word, Vivi's chokehold on Toni got stronger.

Somehow, Toni was still able to talk. "He wishes to marry her."

Vivi dropped Toni unceremoniously as he ran into the blinding sun. The leathery wings on his back burst free as he flew to Hana's third floor window.

Toni smiled weakly as he rubbed his sore neck. It would bruise, but it was well worth it.

Step 2 of his plan was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Momo sat down in a corner of Hana's room, just about as far away as he could get. It physically hurt him to see Hana like that. And it was all that Vivi's fault! How could he have let her starve herself to the brink of death?

If only the butler had brought him sooner.

"Why?"

Momo hadn't meant for the question to slip out, but there was no going back. Hana didn't even turn her head, instead choosing to look at the curtained window.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Surely Vivi ̶ "

Hana cut her once best friend off with a glare, her voice rusty from not being used. "Don't you dare mention him." As quick as her anger was to appear, it was gone even sooner. Once again there was just the blank mask.

Standing up and walking towards the _thing_ that was once Hana was one of the hardest things Momo had ever done in his life. She wasn't the girl he had loved. He wasn't sure if she was even human anymore. After having been dumped by her boyfriend, Tsubaki had just moped for a day and then gone and beaten up her ex.

Needless to say, Hana didn't attempt that.

"What happened, Hana? Things used to be different. Even when he left you weren't like this. Sure, you were upset, but you didn't try to starve yourself!"

A cold, solitary chuckle came from the corner. "You will never know what I went through those years. My pain is my own. There is nothing you, or anyone for that matter, can do for me. I'm alone." She let out the same low chuckle. "It can't be helped if he doesn't love me."

Momo wanted to scream with frustration. THAT'S what this was all about? He was only a man, a demon at that. Here was the love of his life, withering away because he didn't love her? Were demons even able to love?

The boy, who had stopped in the center of her room, took the last several steps and sat down next to her. To his surprise, Hana didn't scoot away or dive beneath the bed. She still looked like she might at any given moment, but he was safe for now. A strong, muscular arm found its way around her shoulders. "It's alright Hana." She gave him a look of complete disbelief. "I love you."

They always said actions spoke louder than words, so Momo leaned over and captured her lips in his. She was completely unresponsive, but she still hadn't fled.

At least until the window shattered.

* * *

><p>Toni picked himself off the ground from where Vivi had dropped him. His head was cocked as he tried to listen to what was going on at the mansion. It was too far even for demon hearing, and Toni sighed. He would just have to wait and see.<p>

The watering can was picked up, the gloves taken off, and the butler went off to start digging a new addition to the graveyard.

Momo shielded Hana with his body to prevent any shards from reaching her. Not that it would've mattered; she was too broken as it was.

Little did he know that in doing so, he pretty much asked for an early death.

An enraged demon had Momo by the throat. "What did you do to her?" The boy's face was nearly purple and strated seeing stars from lack of oxygen. Vivi shook him viciously, his fury getting the better of him. When he got no response, he tossed him to the side. Momo landed in a corner and lay there like a rag doll as he struggled to regain his lost oxygen.

Vivi slowly turned to take stock of the bedroom, his eyes eventually falling on the bed. Hana was nowhere to be seen.

Memories of the thunderstorms that had plagued Hana's childhood came flooding back into his mind. Without even a second thought, Vivi landed and tucked in his wings as he made his way over to her neglected bed.

Lifting up the sheets from the side, Vivi found a tiny and frightened Hana. She looked up at him through tear-filled eyes, the first she had shed since she stopped eating. He found himself reaching out to her, a foreign feeling of wanting to comfort her prevailing, urging him to go so far as to reach out a hand to her.

But as she reached towards him, the rational part of him took over again. Vivi quickly snatched his hand back and left her to curl up again, feeling more alone than she had before.

Even though it pained them both, he could not touch her.

Momo staggered up, all the blood rushing to his head. "Why are you doing this to her?"

Vivi turned around, just now remembering the boy. "It's none of your business, brat. This is between us." And he made to leave through the window."

"It's killing her, you know. The fact that you don't love her."

He halted his movement. "Is that what you think? That I don't love her? This has nothing to do with you. Just stay out of it." Closing the door behind him, Vivi left the two alone.

Momo went to the bed and held out his hand toward Hana, but this time she didn't reach out to take it. There was nowhere she would ever want to go with this boy. He had ruined everything. She had been able to cope before, but seeing Momo, and seeing _him_ nearly killed her. And she couldn't go back to her numbness.

And it was all because of him.

Hana crawled out from under the bed on her own and stood up. Looking him directly in the eye, Hana said, "Go. You don't belong here. And don't ever try coming back. See yourself out."

For the first time in months, Hana left the haven of her room.

* * *

><p>Vivi sat slumped against the wall just down the hall from Hana's room. What had he done? He was so close to her, and his resolve had been tested. But he just hadn't expected her to look so, so horrible. Food was a luxury to demons, and his lack of sleep was noticeable only by the slight rings below his eyes.<p>

But Hana...

The demon shook his head. There was nothing he could do. Not without killing her. But it was just so hard! Even now he could feel his resolve waver. He wanted to go and love her, love her until they were both exhausted.

But he couldn't, not without killing her.

From down the hall, Vivi could hear the light footsteps of his girl as she left her room, and they were slowly growing louder. Vivi panicked, and fled the other way. The footsteps stopped, and he could hear the sound of her sobs as she curled up in the same place he had sat just moments before.

Blood ran down from his knuckles into a pool at the base of the wall, just below the new dent in the wall. Where was that damned boy? He could at least make himself useful!

Hana started to hiccup, but tears continued to stream down her face. His demon senses also picked up the low murmurings she made as she rocked back and forth. Finally, he could hold back no more. She was calling him, and she was hurting. How could he not?

Without giving himself a chance to see reason, Vivi raced over to where Hana wallowed in her misery. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room.

But when they reached the thick wooden door, Hana resolutely shook her head and clung onto her demon. Vivi merely shrugged and took her to his room.

* * *

><p>Toni was beside himself. He had snuck onto the third floor just in time to see Vivi flee Hana's room. When Hana started to cry, his heart aached for her, and wished for nothing more than to be able to comfort her. But he knew that he must refrain if his plan was to work. It wasn't going exactly according to plan, but it would do.<p>

The butler watched as Vivi picked her up and took her back to her room. It was at that point that Toni quietly went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He had the feeling they would both be eating that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Hana to Akuma...Damn.

* * *

><p>Vivi laid Hana down on his bed, but remained standing until she pulled on his hand, the one that he'd hit the wall with. The wound was still bleeding, probably from his exhaustion. Bringing both the hand and its owner down beside her, Hana seductively licked the knuckles, making Vivi shiver with pleasure. Soon her lips were stained red, and Vivi was more turned on than he had ever been in his entire existence.<p>

The rational part of his mind had shut off, just leaving the wild demon to run its course. He ached for her, and his fangs came out painfully, not that he really noticed. He was too far gone.

Leaning forward, nearly smothering Hana, Vivi sank his teeth into her neck and drank, long and hard.

And then he kissed her.

There was nothing that screamed at either of them to stop, no warning bells that said they were going too far. And that was the most dangerous thing of all.

Hana pushed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and licking his lips, begging for entrance. Vivi didn't question where she'd learned to kiss, and frankly, he didn't really care.

Not until Hana cut herself on one of his fangs.

Her sweet blood flooded into his mouth, making his taste buds water. It was the kind of wakeup call he needed. Vivi was across the room in less than a blink. Pure horror crossed his face as the realization came to him.

"No, no no no no no no!" Not Hana, anything but her. Vivi sunk to the ground, and he didn't notice that his hand had stopped bleeding. There wasn't even a trace of the injury. But he was too focused on the danger he had just put her in. There was no telling exactly what it was that always killed the human lover. The book hadn't specified.

Hana sat up slowly, hurt written all across her face. For just a moment, she had been able to believe that he didn't hateher, that he might even love her. But his clear denial... was she not good enough?

Without another glance at Hana, Vivi ran from the room.

And she burst into tears.

* * *

><p>Momo was just about to head back downstairs when the blur that was Vivi raced by him, pushing down the boy just for good measure. But there was no satisfaction in the gesture. He had too much to be worried about.<p>

But said boy had no idea what had just transpired. "What does she see in a bastard like him anyway?" Wiping away the nonexistent dirt on his face, Momo made his way down the stairs and started the long trek home.

* * *

><p>Days went by, and neither of them came out from their places of solitude. Hana hadn't left Vivi's bedroom, and he had holed himself in his study. Toni had thought they had made progress, but changed his mind when neither of them would eat.<p>

It was just a couple days after Toni had invited Momo over when the butler decided to check up on the girl. He knocked politely on Vivi's door, but took out the key when there was no response.

Toni didn't know exactly what it was he expected to find. Probably the thin, malnourished human Momo had described on his way out. But that wasn't what was there.

Hana turned around when she heard Toni's footsteps. One the Western dresses Toni had bought for her on a recent trip to town fit snugly around her hips and chest instead of limply as it should have. Her cheeks were rosy and full. She glowed with life.

"Hello Toni. What brings you here?"

But the most noticeable change was in her smell.

She was no longer human.

There was a long, awkward pause as Toni took in what his eyes and nose told him.

"Will you be joining Vivi-sama for dinner tonight, Hana-sama?"

She nodded delicately. "I do believe it's time for me to tell him." Toni nodded in agreement. He thought it best for Hana to tell Vivi that she wasn't a human anymore. "I'm moving out."

The news was too much for Toni. First Hana smells like a demon. And then she tells him she's moving out? He was out cold on the floor of Vivi's bedroom.

Hana stepped daintily over Toni's body as she made her way to the dining room. "I'll send someone to help you up Toni."

* * *

><p>Vivi sat slumped in his chair at the head of the table, playing with his empty wine glass. He'd already drunk almost a full bottle of the stuff. Why on earth had Toni insisted on him eating in the dining room? Whatever is was, the answer was out of his reach.<p>

It was then that Hana strolled into the room, looking as if she owned the entire place. Vivi dropped the wine glass, and it shattered into a million tiny pieces. "Hana? Is that you?"

The façade she had been wearing dropped as she ran up to the man she loved. "Vivi, I love you. I really, truly do. Please, let me stay!"

He smiled, and the entire room lit up. She hadn't died. Quite the opposite, actually. He didn't have to worry as much about her, now that they were the same. And they had eternity to live together, and to love each other.

Vivi was the happiest demon in any of the worlds.

* * *

><p>Many years had passed since Hana became a demon, and things had changed around the mansion. Roses were everywhere, even if none of the inhabitants could touch them directly, the curtains were always drawn back to let in the sunlight, but the most noticeable change was in the mansion's owner.<p>

He was still the same moody demon, but being with Hana always brightened up his day. The couple could often be seen walking hand in hand through the gardens at any hour, be it midnight or noon. And when he was with her, there was almost always a small smile on his face.

That is unless they were fighting, which happened with alarming regularity. Normally it was over something silly, like her wanting to invite Klaus over to the mansion for dinner with Felton and Eleanor, or Hana wanting a cat of her very own.

But sometimes it was more serious, such as it was that fateful day.

"Hana, please! I'm begging you." Vivi was down on his knees for the first time his staff had ever seen. They always found hiding spots near where the couple was fighting, just for the entertainment value.

"I've told you no, Vivi. Many times. I won't marry you."

"Why not? You're a demon now, there's nothing to fear."

Hana's eyes started to water. "Why do think I can't marry you? You know I love you, there's no doubt about that, is there?" Vivi shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Hana continued on. "I became a demon Vivi. A _demon_. It's been really hard to adjust, but I made it through. Because of you. But I've had to sacrifice things, Vivi, because of that. Because of what you did."

"Like what?" he challenged, rising from his knees to follow after her.

She whirled around, catching him off guard. "Like my friends Vivi. Momo's the only one who knew about you, but he refused to speak to me after you almost _killed_ him. Why would you do that? He was one of the only friends that I had. And you nearly killed him!"

"Psh. That brat had it coming. I'm just upset I didn't get to finish the job."

_Smack_. Hana's slap resounded throughout the courtyard, and all the peeping demons winced. It wasn't the first time they'd fought because of Momo, and everyone knew what was coming.

"He was always there for me. During the three years you were gone, and during the time you wouldn't even look at me. Need I remind you that it's because of him that we finally got together?"

"Need _I _remind _you_ that I only did that because I was trying to keep you alive?"

"But I didn't die! That's my point! And I won't, or if I do, it will be in an insanely long time! But my friends all did, and I couldn't even say goodbye to them. I _knew _Tsubaki was going to die since she was sick, but because I look exactly the same as I did when I was in school I couldn't visit her. Do you know how much that hurt?" Vivi opened his mouth to speak, but the words didn't come out as Hana pressed on. "No, you don't, because all of your friends are demons!"

"That's not true! Or at least, it wasn't true before. When you were human, I agonized over it every day. You only had a hundred years, at most, and that was being generous. I was already two hundred. I love you, Hana, and I'm sorry that I want to make you my wife. I didn't want to lose you then, and I don't want to lose you now."

The mansion's staff silently applauded. This argument had been going on for the last fifty years, ever since Vivi had first gathered up the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. But she said no, and the first of the arguments began. The two had it down to an art.

"Oh well excuse me, Mr. I'm The Most Powerful Of All The Demons. I can't even go to town because you think it's too dangerous for me. You don't own me, an wouldn't even if you were the Demon King. Hey, I know. Let's get Moritz up here and he can settle this for us!"

Hana waved her hand and made a speaking portal to Moritz's office. He looked up. "Oh, hello my dear Hana-chan. How can I help you on this fine day?"

"Moritz-sama, Vivi keeps asking me to" Vivi swiped his hand, claws extended, through the portal, successfully dissipating it.

"Don't bring him into this. It's not worth it."

"You're just afraid he would side with me."

Vivi growled in frustration. "I thought it was every girl's dream to marry the man she loves in a big, fancy wedding, complete with the white gown and a cake big enough to feed the whole town!"

Hana barked out a laugh. "Have you been reading my Western romance novels again? I may have thought about it once or twice while I was living with Ayame, but those fantasies went nowhere. You're a _demon _Vivi, and now so am I. Things are done differently."

"I love you Hana! Nothing else should matter!"

"I just don't want this to be a mistake!" As soon as Hana said the words, she regretted them.

"A mistake? Is this what you think this is? I haven't kept chasing you for fifty years, and kept your company for the fifty years before that for this to be a mistake."

Hana hung her head. "I found a book in Moritz's library last time we visited, shortly before you first asked me to marry you. It said that being with a human was seen as a sign power and status. And because I used to be human..."

Vivi didn't say anything, instead choosing to let her continue. She took a deep breath before rushing her words. "I don't want this marriage to be sign of your power."

"Like it would've been for Rosemary, you mean?" Hana nodded, and Vivi stepped forward to stroke the side of her face. "I love you Hana. How many times will you make me say it before you really believe it? I only want to marry you because you're you." He chuckled a bit. "I want to be bound to you by all the laws. Not just those of mates, which we already are, but as partners, husband and wife. There's no one else I want to be with. Just you. No power involved."

Hana nodded, finally believing him.

"So I'm going to ask you one more time: will you marry me?" She nodded happily and threw her arms around him as he slipped the ring onto her finger, a match to the one he'd placed there on the first night they were reunited.

The mansion's staff all jumped out from behind their hiding places started congratulating the happy soon-to-be-married couple. Even Felton and Eleanor were there. They'd been married long before, and already had three little demons of their own. Eleanor leaned over to whisper in Hana's ear. "There's supposed to be a special full moon next month. You know what they say..." Hana grinned, and looked up at Vivi.

_Together forever._

_Fin._


End file.
